My Master
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Ozzy falls in love with Thrax. NOT a chique stroy. If you read you wll understand. Only doing this- boy on boy yaoi, bdsm, no likely no readey. I know thats not a real word. go with me here. You will like it trust me. note- i spelt ozzy ozzie.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people. Sorry about long wait. So my other stories are going to be put on the back burner for now. I can't think of how I want it to go. So I made this story. _

_Ok, few little words:_

_ 1-i haven't seen the movie in a while so if I have the events out of place I'm sorry._

_ 2-the charters are going to be ooc. But that's just because I think weird_

_ 3- Its yaoi boy on boy and its going to have a little BDSM. I'm not going to put those parts on - I have a livejournal that I'm going to maybe put it on or an on. Not sure yet. But seeing as how it's going to be a while before they get to that- I have time to figure it out. So only will be spoken about-no doing. Enjoy and let me know if I need to fix anything. Thanks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the charters. I make no money off this fic. _

_How could this happen? All I wanted was to help. _Ozzie sighed, who was he kidding. The people of this body were all dump shits. All believing in that stupid mayor, _ha! If he lives through another election, this whole body will die. _The water went cold and got out; he heard that the virus he saw at the dame was going to the _**Zit**_. Ozzie laughed out loud, he knew that it wasn't needed, him being put off the case, but he wanted to. The white cell will never tell anyone this, but the virus was hot and Ozzie was very attractive to him. He was kind of happy that he was off the case, because now he can find the virus for personal reasons.

A look in the mirror had him glaring. Ozzie run his hands through his short hair to bring it to its right length. The waist length hair looked wrong with his goatee but a simply pull had that taken care of. Everyone thought of him as a wannabe player, that loved his looks. Ozzie Jones used that to his advantage. He used his morphing abilities to change his hair into a modern day style of his dads. Form what he could remember. Then the pull on pull off goatee tock care of his "manliness".

While Ozzie did the manly thing out during the day, he could be mistaken for a girl when he was at home. He hated it, but knew that there was no way that the police force would take him for real when he was dressed normally. _But do I care anymore. If tonight goes as I hope I won't have to worry about Leah or anyone else. Only have my Master virus. _Another thing that Ozzie tock care to hide was that he was heavily into BDSM, even though he was a virgin in every sense of the word. He was saving all of himself for his first and last master. He didn't want more than one.

Once the white cell was dried off he moved into his bedroom. He all ready perfect outfit for the night, hopefully the virus will like it. As he started to put on the black and red Lolita dresses a knock on his door stopped him. Ozzie grasped his bath rope and went to the door, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Drixs."

"What do you want?"

Ozzie could just picture the cold pill flinching at the harsh words, but the white cell didn't care. This pill had made it impossible to go and find out who the virus was, and now he was delaying him form meeting his master. Ozzie didn't care that the pill had no idea what he was doing, he hated him. Oh sure he acted like he liked the cold pill, and that they could be friends, but in all honesty, the cold pill could die. They holy than thou attitude, pushed him back at first, but what really put him over the line of ok and hate was that Ozzie caught a look in his eyes. Looks that Ozzie knew will the look of the morons that thought they had a chance to be his master.

Just the thought of being sexual with the cold pill makes him sick.

"Ozzie…Ozzie are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you want Drips?"

A sighed let the white cell know that the cold pill thought himself in the clear. _Yeah right._

"I know that you are going after the virus, and I want to help."

Yeah help me, cause you think that it's going to let you get into my paints. "Ok let me get dressed, and no you can't come in." Ozzie cut the question off before it been voiced. He didn't want the cold pill to come in and question why there wasn't anything personal here. Right after going to the mayor's office he got rid of all the things that had been in his house. Ozzie had given it to charity, all his cloths, furniture, everything. The only thing he had was the last of his body soap, which he had just used and the outfit.

Ozzie got dressed and looked around, everything was gone. Even the picture of his grandfather, he had burn it, it wouldn't do him any good now. He left the key with the owner of the building letter her know that he won't be coming back. If his chosen master didn't want him, Ozzie was going to kill himself. He wouldn't be able to live if the perfect master didn't want him.

He ignores all questions from Drips as they head out to his car, that he already sold to the bouncer of the _**Zit. **_He hoped that his master was here, and that the bouncer didn't just tell him that for the car. _Please let my master be here, and let him accept me. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thrax looked real good and hard at the germs in front of him. He couldn't believe, this was the pick of the litter that this body had. Not good. _With this crowd it's all most like I be doing it myself. _He knew that there were still some germs that were coming, one of the guys he got earlier would be bringing them into the prative room at _**the Zit**_. Thrax try to think of different things to get this mind off the disappointment that was this group. All most instantly an image of a white blood cell came to mind. That little cop he saw at the dam. He would be cuter if he got rid of that goatee.

The doors open and Thrax got right to his plan, hoping that if he got it over with, he could go find the cute cop. As he was talking, he notice the door opening, but not a sound came from it. _Probley just a late comer. _He could hear the music from the club, and as he brought up the projector of the hyompluas, he toke notice of a white blood cell in a pretty little black and red gothic Lolita dress. The virus didn't say anything about it, just walked around the table, still talking about his plan to bring down Frank, and make it into the recorded books.

The rest of the germs were all smirking and laughing, but the white cell was shriving. Thrax knew that there were different types of shivers, and knew which one was one. The one the cell was doing was out of lust. _Great. If luck is on my side, it will be that cute little cop. _He put his arm around the shoulder of the cell, and lend in real close. The cell's scent was the yummiest one he had ever smiled.

The room was silent as the conductor was busy eye raping the young cell in the pretty dress. All of the sudden, the wall was blown away. The cold pill was there, and doing a stupid dance. Thrax had the cell pin to the table- he played off like the cell was a spy, but he just wanted to see the little cell under him- and the cell whimper at the blast.

"Not now. Why couldn't he wait a little bit longer?"

Thrax looked down at the cell, that was a man's voice, and he hoped his hopes weren't being deceived.

"What's your name young one?"

"Ozzie."

It was too good to be true, the young cell he wants was here in his arms and he just got thrown off his little boy. _That cold pill is going to die when I get my hands on him. _His germs jumped right into, fighting the cold pill, knowing instantly that the young cell in the dress was good. They each knew in their subconscious that if they hurt the boy, and survive the cold pill then Thrax was going to kill them.

An; ok I know its short but I wanted to go ahead and put it up. I think I waited long enough. I don't know if I put it on my other chapter that I might put this story up on , or another site. Just wait till I think it through. I hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
